


Superheroes: you can't have just one

by kojafras



Series: #messdrabbles [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Werewolf AU, i know no one asked for it but here it is, superhero au, yep it's both of those
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kojafras/pseuds/kojafras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo's a superhero and he recruits Minseok, a werewolf, after his city is ravaged by a bad werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superheroes: you can't have just one

**Author's Note:**

> day 1 of #messdrabbles  
> superhero + werewolf w/Minseok and Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo makes it to the roof just as Chanyeol lands in all his caped glory. Kyungsoo’s hands ball up and he sneers, willing the expression into a mild glare as the man turns to face him with a blinding grin.

“We’ll take it from here,” he says, like Kyungsoo should be on his knees thanking him for his generosity. Kyungsoo’s just about to tell Chanyeol exactly where he can take it when Sehun drops in from the sky, the little fucker, arms crossed.

Chanyeol grins at the sight of his partner and stretches his arms upwards. Sehun rolls his eyes but humors the man, lowering to wrap his arms around the man’s waist before rocketing up again and out of sight. Kyungsoo hears a loud whoop quickly followed by an earth-shaking boom, and he huffs out a frustrated breath before heading to the edge of the building to watch the display.

A few streets over, practically in the middle of the city, a hulking beast throws another car in the air, aiming for the red-haired man across from him. Sehun zips down to pull Chanyeol out of the way just in time, throwing his partner back at the creature. Kyungsoo watches without blinking as Chanyeol’s surrounded by white fire that grows until he makes contact with his target, throwing both of them back a couple feet and causing everything around them to ripple worryingly. 

Kyungsoo briefly debates heading down to force his assistance on them, but then a third man steps onto the street, arms outstretched. The creature freezes as if paralyzed, and a thin green layer appears around it. Kyungsoo can just make out the features of the man as he turns, and his scowl worsens. It’s Yixing, the poster boy of perfected abilities, and Chanyeol and Sehun draw near to give him pats on the back, no longer concerned with the beast that had been tearing the town apart earlier that day. 

Kyungsoo turns away from the three, figure growing slightly and features morphing until it’s Yixing standing on the rooftop, smiling dumbly. “Oh, I just happened to drop by and figured I’d just save the day,” says the copy in the man’s voice before the figure becomes Kyungsoo once more. “Goddamn boy scouts,” he spits, heading for the stairway.

Becoming a superhero had never been on Kyungsoo’s to-do list. Sure, he’d been able to change himself to match any person since he could remember, but he’d hardly planned on doing it for a living. He’d liked Biology, wanted to pursue it into a research career. But then of course, he’d been recruited–which wasn’t that big a deal in itself, but it had happened when he was with his family–and he couldn’t say no, not when his mother was giving him that look, like he could do anything; and his father was throwing his arm around his shoulder, bragging about his son becoming the biggest thing those superheroes had ever seen. So he’d moved to the city. There was a lot of training, which didn’t really mean anything, seeing as no one could do what Kyungsoo could. So instead he’d just show off for hours on end. Yes, he could match the appearance of that model before and after her surgery. No, he couldn’t become anyone he hadn’t seen. No, he couldn’t become someone who hadn’t been born yet. No, he couldn’t emulate their abilities. And when he’d stopped impressing and started becoming more and more disappointing, they’d put him out in the field, with all the others. The heroes who had been together for years and were much more useful than himself–even Kyungsoo could admit that. They were nice to him, but unless espionage or careful trickery was needed, he was just extra baggage.

Kyungsoo stomped out of the building’s front entrance, glaring at the media vans that had already pulled up to talk to the heroes of the day, and set off back to his apartment.

The city had become infested, almost overnight. Werewolves were known to live in the mountains, and anyone who lived in the small villages nearby knew what they were getting into. Attacks were uncommon but not unexpected, and every once in awhile a hero would be sent up to deal with a werewolf gone rogue to put people at ease. They’d never had a case in the cities before, but that had changed when a feral werewolf had come down and infected all the poor people who had been out that night (or that was the speculation, anyway.) Kyungsoo and the others had been tracking down the new werewolves for the past week. One of the other heroes had immersed himself in finding a cure for the recently infected and was administering it to anyone they found, or any people who would step forward to receive it. Cases had been dwindling, but there were probably a few more werewolves out there. It would take another few weeks to make sure.

Kyungsoo turned down an alley, a shortcut to his apartment, and froze as the dumpster by the street rattled. He quickly transformed into Jongin, one of the bulkier and well-known heroes to hopefully dissuade any confrontation. “Who’s there?” He called out in the hero’s slight timbre, standing slightly defensively. The metal gave another shudder. “Show yourself,” Kyungsoo ordered, hands outstretched–Jongin was telekinetic, could throw someone against the wall in a second, Kyungsoo had watched him do it countless times. 

“Sorry!” Came the softer than expected reply. “I was on my way to help and then I–” the man speaking stopped suddenly, and Kyungsoo could hear a low grumble before the man went on, “–but I see you had it in hand, anyway.”

Kyungsoo watched, still wearing Jongin’s skin, as a harmless-looking man wriggled out of the dumpster, landing shakily on his feet. His body twitched once, twice, and then he stilled, hunched over. Kyungsoo straightened, hands falling. “Who are you?”

The man tensed. “Yes, sorry. I… I came to help.”

“You’ve said that already.”

“Oh, I did?” Another twitch. “Sorry, I’m a little…” he trailed off, and then pointed at the sky as if the answer was there. Kyungsoo blinked. The man jumped a little. “Oh, sorry, of course.” And then he walked out into the faint light available in the alley, made orange by the setting sun. Kyungsoo drew in a sharp breath.

The man had soft features and was wearing shabby clothes–for the most part. The clothing was ripped along his arms, his jeans too big and with sizable rips at his knees. The exposed skin was… not skin. Tufts of dark brown fur sprouted through the rips, and one of the man’s eyes was golden and animalistic, as was the slight grimace to his face. 

“I understand completely if you want me gone. I only arrived in the city today though, so you don’t have to worry about me having bit anyone. I knew the one who did this, and wanted to help but I forgot…” he blinked, shoulder twitching as one of his hands tensed, fingernails elongating into claws. He grabbed it quickly and hid the limb behind his back. “The full moon is tonight, and I’m not well-versed in acting civilized, I’m afraid.”

“You don’t look too bad,” Kyungsoo offered, shifting back to himself, smiling slightly as the man’s eyes widened. “Sorry about that. Precautionary.”

“Of course.” The man straightened. “Um, I don’t know you. Are you also…”

Kyungsoo nodded. “I joined more recently, and usually don’t partake in the more… publicized events. My name is Kyungsoo.”

“Minseok,” the man replied, still gripping his arm tightly. “So then you can… mimic?”

Kyungsoo nodded once more. “It’s just superficial, but let me see,” he paused, taking in the man across from him. Then he shifted, feeling the fur growing from his arms, legs, neck, face. He hadn’t tried this yet, not with anyone infected, but the rapt of the attention from the man standing across from him had Kyungsoo guessing he had succeeded. 

“I guess I look worse than I thought,” Minseok laughed hollowly. 

Kyungsoo, a copy across from him, shook his head, “Compared to others I’ve seen, you look practically mundane.”

Minseok shook his head. “Here, hold on.” He took a deep breath, and then clenched his jaw. Kyungsoo watched soundlessly as the fur receded and the grimace lessened, and then the man relaxed. “Much better, yeah?”

Kyungsoo returned to his own skin. “Yeah, no kidding.” In fact, he’d go as far as to say that the man across from him was… kind of cute. High cheekbones, full face and jaw, and sure his hair and clothes were scruffy but it was rather fitting.

Minseok smiled. “Ah, but as I was saying, I came to help. I think I may be better at finding the bitten than almost anyone else, and maybe having someone who’d been born as a werewolf would help you out.” He slouched forward suddenly, and Kyungsoo frowned. “Of course, I’ll leave as soon as everything’s done. I won’t overstay my time.”

Kyungsoo worried his lip thoughtfully, then stepped forward until he was a mere foot in front of the man, and laid a hand on his shoulder. He was sure his eyes had that glint that his mother said they had when he was scheming, but this was a good idea. No doubt. And, hell, everyone else had a partner. Why couldn’t he be selfish for a moment?

“Minseok,” he started, “have you ever thought about becoming a superhero?”

**Author's Note:**

> And then they fought crime together and Kyungsoo shifted into a wolf whenever Minseok did and they lived happily ever after.


End file.
